The present disclosure relates generally to improvements to a seat structure. More particularly the present disclosure relates to improvements relating to a seat frame and process for making the seat frame, a track for adjusting the position of the seat and an actuator for a latch for locking the track in position.
It is generally known to provide adjustable seats and in particular adjustable vehicle seats. Further, it is generally known to provide an adjustable track assembly for adjusting the fore—aft position of the vehicle seat within the vehicle. Such track assemblies are known for use in providing fore-aft adjustment to vehicle seats such a “captain's chair” or other type of vehicle seats. The linear adjustable vehicle seat allows an occupant to obtain a more comfortable seating position and to provide space behind or in front of the vehicle seat to assist in entering and exiting the vehicle. Further, latch mechanisms are generally known for locking the vehicle seat position at a plurality of locations. Further, recliner latch mechanisms are known for providing adjustability to the seat back. Such latch mechanisms are generally known as pawl and positive engagement latch-type devices and mechanisms.
There remains a continuing need to provide improved seats having lower mass and the same strength or even an improved (increased) strength and performance for the above that provide greater performance than compared to the known seats.